Día a día
by Katherine Roth
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser el salir con una hechicera de la mala suerte? ¿Y qué tal con la líder de los Titanes del Este? Fic participante en el reto 26 situaciones del foro Torre de los Titanes. Flinx & CyBee.


**Disclaimer:** Trabajo fanfiction sin fines de lucro basado en el mundo y usando los personajes de la serie animada Los Jóvenes Titanes, que no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencia:** Signos de exclamación en exceso… xD

 **Capítulo 1: Pareja ejemplar**

 _Situación de romper y volver_

 _CyBee_

Una mañana como cualquier otra. Después de derrotar a la Hermandad del Mal, el nivel de crimen en la ciudad había disminuido considerablemente: la mayoría estaba en prisión, y los restantes temían de los Titanes después del suceso.

Así, era un día tranquilo, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y el silencio…

— ¡Victor Stone, no intentes escapar! — La puerta principal se abrió para dar paso a Cyborg, caminando con pasos pesados seguido de una molesta Abeja.

— ¡Dijiste que no revelarías mi identidad secreta!

— ¡Entonces no me dejes hablando sola!

— ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! — Cyborg se llevó las manos a los oídos, mientras tarareaba un "bla, bla, bla".

— ¡Deja de ser tan infantil!... ¡Agh, eres imposible! — Abeja, aún en el aire, pataleaba. Sus puños estaban blancos por la fuerza con que los cerraba.

— No te escucho, estoy ocupado tapando mis oídos.

— ¿Ah sí? — La chica levantó una ceja, su rostro iluminado por una maléfica idea— Entonces no podrás escuchar lo que le haré al auto T.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No te meterás con mi bebé!

Los únicos en la sala eran Chico Bestia y Starfire. El primero, estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno… sí, prácticamente a la hora de la comida, pero el levantarse tan tarde le obligaba a ese horario.

La pelirroja, por otra parte, había descubierto el mundo de los dramas de televisión, y justo en ese momento veía otro capítulo de la serie "Amor Prohibido". Era su forma de observar a las parejas terrestres y tratar de entender su funcionamiento, algo esencial para mantener su relación con el petirrojo —o al menos, eso creía—. No obstante, la escena que montaban Cyborg y Abeja, ameritó el interrumpir su serie para observarlos a ellos… en otra ocasión habría ofrecido su gran Blorgflork de la Amistad, pero la oportunidad de aprender el protocolo de pelea en una relación era único.

— Chicos… ¿por qué no intentan calmarse y comer algo de tocino de tofu? — Chico Bestia intentó tranquilizarles; grave error.

— ¡NO TE METAS! — Gritaron ambos, uno a cada lado del cambiante lo que acabó por destrozar sus tímpanos, marearle y llevarlo al suelo.

Starfire había sacado una libreta de la nada, y ahora hacía anotaciones desde su escondite en el sofá.

— ¡Has matado al come-tofu! — Habló Cyborg.

— ¿Me culparás por eso? Pff, ¡Hombres!

— ¡Tú hiciste trampa!

— ¡Tú no puedes admitir que una mujer te venció!

— ¡Porque hiciste trampa!

— Chicos…— Habló un moribundo Chico Bestia, intentando levantarse.

— ¡QUÉDATE AHÍ! — Volvieron a gritar al unísono, y el cambiante volvió al suelo.

— Sólo admítelo, Chispitas…— Se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa de sí misma— soy mejor peleadora que tú.

— Oh, no, exijo una revancha y esta vez sin trampas.

— ¿Revancha? ¿Quieres decir… después de que te vencí _dos_ veces? — La chica acentuó su sonrisa.

— ¡La primera vez no contaba, no estaba listo!

— Mira, que conveniente.

— ¡Es cierto!

— ¡Lo cierto es que eres un mal perdedor!

— ¡No, tú eres una tramposa!

Starfire comenzó a escribir más rápido. Chico Bestia hace tiempo que había recuperado la consciencia otra vez, pero por su seguridad, siguió en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su cabeza.

— ¿Eso crees? Para tu información, no necesito de ningún hombre — Abeja estiró sus brazos, y ahora señalaba directamente sobre el pecho del mitad máquina, empujándolo un poco con cada palabra—, ¡y mucho menos de uno que no reconoce mi fuerza y encima me llama mentirosa!

— ¡Y yo tengo una larga lista de chicas que esperan a salir conmigo, no tengo por qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una tramposa!

Ahora Cyborg es quien avanzaba hacia el frente, y ambos quedaron a una corta distancia, mirando el uno al otro directo a los ojos: se libraba una intensa batalla de miradas, e incluso podían verse chispas saltar de ellos.

— ¡Entonces terminamos!

— ¡Así es!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

Tomaron caminos contrarios: Cyborg hacia su habitación y Abeja hacia la salida; esta última, incluso había elegido caminar para chocar sus tacones con fuerza sobre el piso e intensificar su salida.

— ¡Oye! — Empezó el moreno.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Preguntó la chica desde su lugar, girando para ver al joven.

— ¡Mañana estrenan Choque de Planetas: la última pelea!

— ¿Y?

— ¡Te invito al estreno! — Soltó Cyborg, aún gritando con voz molesta.

— ¡Me encantaría! — Respondió ella, aún enojada.

— ¡Entonces es una cita!

— ¡Sí, una cita! — Siguieron sus caminos, golpeando estrepitosamente con cada paso hasta desaparecer tras las respectivas puertas, y el silencio volvió a reinar.

De pronto, Robin apareció por una de las puertas laterales, y no tardó en ser recibido por Starfire.

— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

— ¡Richard Grayson, te reto a una pelea! — Comenzó la pelirroja, dispuesta a aplicar sus conocimientos recién adquiridos.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Insinúas que no puedo pelear porque soy una chica?

— Ah, Starfire… ¿has estado hablando con Abeja?

— ¡Terminamos!

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

* * *

 _Primera situación del reto, que serán 26 capítulos en total. Decidí dejar de plasmar drama en todo lo que escribo, y qué mejor que estas parejas para ello… bueno, tal vez no deje de ser drama, pero ahora es cómico (?)_

 _Debo decir que me he divertido bastante, espero lo disfruten también._

 _Kath~_


End file.
